Harry Tiene Dos Padrinos
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: *Traduccion* Parodia del libro infantil "Heather Has Two Mommies" Espero que les guste, echen un vistazo. Desde el punto de vista de Harry, como es una vida con dos padrinos. Reviews Please!!!


"Harry Tiene Dos Padrinos"

Esta es una traducción. La idea original del fic NO es mía, yo solo me limito a traducirla. Espero que lo disfrutéis. El autor original es Der Fischmob (Greer S. & Harlem). Es una parodia sobre el libro para niños "Heather Has Two Mommies" (Heather Tiene Dos Mamás). Este fic me hizo reír un buen rato y espero que les sea de su agrado una buena lectura como esta. Disculpen si al leerlo les suena medio raro pero he hecho todo lo posible por traducirlo a un español entendible. Por fas, dejen Reviews, tal vez así me anime a traducir más fics en inglés. CUIDADO: esto contiene SLASH pero muy ligero. 

         Harry tiene dos de un montón de cosas. Tiene dos orejas, dos ojos, dos piernas, dos amigos llamados  Ron y Hermione, dos clases en la escuela que detesta. Incluso Harry tiene dos padrinos.: tío Sirius y tío Moony.  El verdadero nombre de tío Moony es tío Remus,  pero a él no le gusta que Harry lo llame así y se enoja cuando tío Sirius se burla de él.

Tener dos padrinos es diferente a tener un padrino y una madrina. Incluso uno de ellos actúa chistoso durante determinado tiempo cada mes.

A Harry le gusta visitar a sus dos padrinos, incluso si su casa huela como a perro. Hay un montón de cabellos por todo el suelo, pero tío Sirius se enoja cuando tío Moony trata de limpiar un poco con la escoba de Harry.  Él dice que debió haber comprado una casa que tuviese elfos domésticos que limpiaran el desorden. Tío Remus dice que le esta dando un mal ejemplo a Harry.

Tío Moony es un Ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hay un montón de esos por todos lados. Él le enseño a Harry como mantenerse a salvo de los Dementotes y los Boggarts y de Las Cosas Que Hacen Ruidos Extraños En Las Noches. Algunas veces en su cuarto, él y tío Sirius hacen cosas que producen molestosos ruidos en las noches. Él le dice a Harry  que es parte de un hechizo para liberarse del Stress, entonces frunce el cejo y le dice que debería estar dormido y no despierto escuchando aquellos ruidos.

Tío Sirius es un fugitivo Ex-Convicto. Solo que en realidad el no hizo nada malo, solo fue acusado por lo que otra persona hizo. Él se transforma en un gran perrito negro cuando necesita ocultarse, lo que es gracioso por que tío Remus puede transformarse una vez al mes en un perrito gris!! Tío Moony constantemente dice que debería comprarle a tío Sirius un collar con correa, pero tío Sirius dice que no debería decir esas cosas enfrente de Harry.

Una ves al mes, tío Moony le da un baño antipulgas a tío Sirius, ya sea que lo necesita o no. Él le dice a Harry que no quiere que le ayude en esta tarea. Dice que es por que es algo disgustante, pero Harry no le cree por que pasan horas enteras tomando aquel baño.

Otras personas también van a visitar a los padrinos de Harry. Cuando tío Moony comienza a actuar chistoso, el profesor Snape aparece con un vaso de poción apestosa. Tío Sirius no le agrada nada esto y se la pasa parado en una esquina murmurando cosas que le dice a Harry que no repita nunca.

El director de la escuela de Harry, el profesor Dumbledore, también va a visitarlos en algunas ocasiones. Solo en aquellas ocasiones, los padrinos de Harry limpian toda la casa, quitan la hamaca de cuero de la sala, Cubren algunos de sus posters en la recámara y ponen algunas de las cosas de tío Moony en la habitación de invitados para que parezca que vive ahí. Pero el profesor Dumbledore en viejo y muy sabio y tiene un don especial para saber cosas incluso si tratar de esconderlas.

El amigo de Harry, Ron, le gusta visitar a sus padrinos con él. Ron tiene la edad de Harry y ha sido su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron. Tío Sirius y tío Moony lo quieren mucho y dicen constantemente que lindos se ven él y Harry juntos y que no les importaría tener un segundo ahijado. Cuando Harry les pregunta a que se refieren ellos solo se miran el uno al otro y dicen "Entenderás cuando seas mayor..."

Solo un chico en la escuela, llamado Draco Malfoy, le gusta molestar a Harry sobre tener dos padrinos. A Draco le gusta llamar a Harry una mala palabra que significa tener familia _muggle_. Tío Moony dice que algunas personas hacen eso por que tiene miedo a lo que es diferente a ellos. Pero tío Sirius dice que cuando los chicos llegan a la edad de Draco comienzan a actuar de manera estúpida, y si molesta constantemente a Harry, es muy probable que signifique que secretamente está enamorado de él.

Tío Sirius tiene una motocicleta, pero el amigo de Harry, Hagrid, la tiene por él la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, Hagrid le lleva su moto a tío Sirius y este se la lleva a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Varias veces, él y tío Moony se van de paseo en la moto y regresan con el cabellos y las ropas revueltas. Pero ellos dicen que era por el aire que les pegaba.

Cada verano, los padrinos de Harry lo llevan a ver un gran prado. Allí hay muchos magos con motocicletas y algunas brujas. Ellos visten graciosa ropa de cuero o vestidos de los colores del arco iris. Una ves Harry vio al profesor Snape ahí, pero salio corriendo antes de que Harry pudiese hablar con él. En aquel lugar, Harry conoció a varios chicos que tenían dos padrinos, o dos papás, o dos mamás.

No te gustaría también tener dos padrinos?

~*Owari*~


End file.
